dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Runs Thick
Blood Runs Thick is the second episode of season one and the second episode of the series. Summary Following their escape from the liquor store, the Geckos discuss recent events, including taking a teller hostage from the Abilene bank robbery. Richie's visions continue, causing Seth to think he is unstable. Although taken off the case, Ranger Gonzalez continues pursuing the Geckos, thinking one of them has killed drug cartel members. Meanwhile, six months after a car accident claimed his wife's life, Jacob Fuller takes his family on a vacation. His daughter Katie believes it to be something more. She remains in contact with her boyfriend, Kyle, who ends up being killed by Carlos, now seen as a vampire. As Kyle, Carlos reveals Jacob to be a minister who has lost his way. Plot The episode opens with a flashback with the brothers arguing about food and it's shown that Seth spent five years in prison. Richie admits that he's upset that Seth didn't let him plan the heist, but Seth assures him that they will be making history. Afterwards, they walk to a bank, taking a bank teller hostage and knocking out a security guard. It then jumps past forward to the Fuller family. They are heading to Mexico in an RV, with Kate disappointed that they don't have a specific destination in mind and Jacob disappointed with Kate's communication with Kyle, a boy who attends their church in Bethel. After an argument, both Kate and Scott express their concern over their father, and it's revealed their mother has been dead for six months. They drive pass the liquor store as Freddie reaches his cell phone and the brothers argue over what happened at both the bank and liquor store. As Richie wraps his hand in duct tape, there is banging heard from the trunk, revealing that the bank teller is still being kept hostage. Kyle, the boy Kate is talking to and her boyfriend, is driving in his truck and is on his way to pick her up. It's also revealed that Jacob pawned his wedding ring off to buy the RV. She tries to talk to her father about her mother, but he brushes off her questions. Freddie is then seen questioning the two girls and they say the brothers were talking a man named Carlos, and that he's planned everything. They also show him a symbol on their hands that is also the same "eye" symbol on Richie's knife. Another Texas Ranger, Chance Holbrook, shows up and tells Freddie he is being taken off the case. When he gets to Earl's body, he sees Richie's knife on him and begins to go after them. It shows another flashback with the bank teller, Monica Garza, passing out paychecks and discovers her daughter's cell phone in her pocket. They take each of the employees' phones and begin their heist. Unfortunately, Richie is hallucinating about a woman talking to him and messes up. While this is happening, Kyle picks up Carlos and they talk about various things, especially souls and religions. Carlos says that every soul has a certain flavor and shows his fangs, sticking them in Kyle's throat and proceeds to drain him. It then shows that Carlos can take his appearance after draining his soul and proceeds to head to Kate's location. Monica tries to tell Richie that Seth doesn't trust him, and he begins to threaten her, before hearing the bank's alarm as Seth opens it. Richie then begins seeing a dead Monica with her eyes taken out, and he wonders if he's going crazy, with Seth reassuring him. At his house, Freddie watches the security footage from the bank, and begins to think that one of the brothers is the killer he and Earl have been looking for, with the knife's symbol being seen. As he's watching it as well, he notices Monica having her daughter's phone. The brothers discover the phone as it rings and Freddie threatens them as he has the call traced. After getting the location, he packs up and heads to it. Meanwhile, Kate meets up with "Kyle" and before she can anywhere, her brother and father show up. "Kyle" tells the siblings that Jacob left his congregation as he feels he has lost his path. When he tries to take Kate with him, she decides to stay with her family and a brief fight happens. They leave "Kyle" and when they are out of sight, Carlos shows his form, showing Kyle's withered corpse and says he did good. Freddie arrives at the traced location and sees the in the sand a blood pattern identical to the one on the knife. Cast Main Cast * D.J. Cotrona as Seth Gecko * Zane Holtz as Richie Gecko * Eiza González as Santánico Pandemonium * Jesse Garcia as Freddie Gonzalez * Madison Davenport as Kate Fuller * Brandon Soo Hoo as Scott Fuller * Wilmer Valderrama as Carlos Madrigal * Robert Patrick as Jacob Fuller * Don Johnson as Earl McGraw Supporting Cast * Brandon Smith as Chance Holbrook * Ricky Catter as Abelardo Bustamante * Vanessa DeSilvio as Irma * Samantha Esteban as Monica Garza * Collin Fish as Kyle Winthrop * Katie Folger as Libby * Callie Hernandez as Jessie * Kirstie Renae as Violet * Richard Robichaux as Henry Milburn * Jamie Tisdale as Margaret Gonzalez Gallery Seth 5 1x02.png Seth 4 1x02.png Seth 3 1x02.png Seth 2 1x02.png Seth 1x02.png Abilene Mutual Bank.png Richie 5 1x02.png Richie 4 1x02.png Richie 3 1x02.png Richie 2 1x02.png Richie 1x02.png Kate 5 1x02.png Kate 4 1x02.png Kate 3 1x02.png Kate 2 1x02.png Kate 1x02.png Carlos 5 1x02.png Carlos 4 1x02.png Carlos 3 1x02.png Carlos 2 1x02.png Carlos 1x02.png Monica 1x02.png Monica 2 1x02.png Monica 3 1x02.png Monica 4 1x02.png Monica 5 1x02.png Richie 6 1x02.png Richie 7 1x02.png Richie 8 1x02.png Richie 9 1x02.png Richie 10 1x02.png Freddie 1x02.png Freddie 2 1x02.png Freddie 3 1x02.png Freddie 4 1x02.png Freddie 5 1x02.png Jacob 1x02.png Jacob 2 1x02.png Jacob 3 1x02.png Jacob 4 1x02.png Jacob 5 1x02.png Kyle 1x02.png Kyle 2 1x02.png Kyle 3 1x02.png Kyle 4 1x02.png Kyle 5 1x02.png Richie 11 1x02.png Richie 12 1x02.png Richie 13 1x02.png Richie 14 1x02.png Richie 15 1x02.png Carlos 8 1x02.png Carlos 7 1x02.png Carlos 6 1x02.png Abelardo 1x02.png Chance 1x02.png Freddie and Margaret.png Freddie 6 1x02.png Fuller Family.png Henry 2 1x02.png Henry Milburn 1x02.png Jacob 6 1x02.png Kate and Kyle 1x02.png Kate 6 1x02.png Kyle 7 1x02.png Kyle 6 1x02.png Libby and Jessie 1x02.png Vampires burn.png The Mark.png The Knife.png Seth and Richie 2 1x02.png Seth and Richie 1x02.png Seth 9 1x02.png Seth 8 1x02.png Seth 7 1x02.png Seth 6 1x02.png Scott 2 1x02.png Scott 1x02.png Santanico 3 1x02.png Santanico 2 1x02.png Santanico 1x02.png Richie and Monica.png Richie and Monica 2.png Monica, Irma and Violet 2 1x02.png Monica, Irma and Violet 1x02.png Monica and Irma.png Monica 6 1x02.png Margaret 1x02.png Body Count *Kyle Winthrop -drained of blood; killed by Carlos Madrigal Trivia *This is the first time a human's soul is drained by a culebra and the first kill shown onscreen by Carlos. *It is revealed that Jacob pawned off his wedding ring to buy the RV. Continuity *This is the first episode Kate, Jacob and Scott appear in. See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes